mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathias Bloom
Mathias Bloom (January 22nd 1751 - December 30th 1801) was born in Helsingborg Sweden. He moved to Cascade Falls Rhode Island in 17981. He managed to afford a boat ticket to the States by selling jewelry that his mother had. When he arrived in the states, he lead a relatively quiet life at first. But he later went on to become the most feared man in Cascade Falls. He started a cult, and thought that he was god. He caused much trouble for everyone, and had 9 children by 9 different women. His name was banned in Cascade Falls until the Bloom Killing Spree of 2007. Mayor Courtney Lott lifted the ban of the name in order to spread the truth about what happened all those years ago. To end the prejudices that people had against the descendent of a man who lived more than two hundred years before them. Bloom had at least three known descendants go on to become Serial Killers, and likely more. Mathias Bloom was executed by the people of the town without trial. =Childhood= Mathias Bloom was born in Helsingborg Sweden. His father Viggo Bloom was a priest, who wanted his son to join the priesthood too. His father forced him to read the bible every day. He read it over one hundred times in his childhood. His mother Frida Bloom cared very much for him. But both of them were abused by Viggo. Mathias was beaten almost daily as a reminder of who was in charge of the house. Mathias considered his father a hypocrite, as he had taken many mistresses. Some of which he had killed. Mathias prefered painting to reading. He would often paint in private while his father was away. He would hide his paintings. He was a very good painter. HIs mother tried to encourage him to sell his paintings, but his father destroyed them. At the age of eighteen, his father forced him into priesthood. Something Mathias did not want. =Adult Life= Mathias entered priesthood with many reservations. He was agnostic, not sure if he wanted to believe in the same god that his father did. In 1781 his father forced him to marry the daughter of a wealthy merchant -- Ingrid Lund. Ingrid was only 16 years old at the time of their marriage. Mathias did not love Ingrid however. And Ingrid did not love him. It was a marriage for show only. The two refused to have children together. While his wife kept house, he spent time in the study painting in private. He'd often paint things that he'd see in his mind. Many of them were beautiful. But he never sold any of them. He and his wife often spent as much time apart as possible. In 1783 his wife had an affair with a doctor. She had planned to runaway with him, but Viggo had him murdered. After this Ingrid never left the home without her husband. =Moving to America= Mathias was miserable living in Sweden. He wanted to leave the country for the New World. But until his mother's death he was unable to. He refused to leave her behind, caring very much for her. She was the only person who understood him. In 1790 she took ill, and it was a matter of months before she died. After this Mathias was convinced that there was no god. He left the priesthood, and became more determined than ever to make his way to America. He stabbed his father to death one morning while his wife was asleep. Mathias threw the body into the lake before his wife ever woke up. He then returned to his old house, and stole a number of things including a Jewelry Box. He took anything that he thought had any value, sold some of it, and then headed for England. After murdering his father on June 6th 1790, he left Sweden and arrieved in Spain on September 22nd. He then managed to get on a crew headed for Rhode Island on January 8th. Mathias spent much of his time working odd jobs while waiting to leave for Rhode Island. The ship was delayed by a couple of days, but finally set for the new world on January 11th. The trip to America wasn't easy. The Atlantic was rocky, and storms were bad. But after sixty six days of travel they had finally arrived in America. March 18th, 1791 was the first day Mathias spent on American Soil. And for him there was nothing greater. =Early American Life= Mathias managed to purchase some land, and began working on building himself a house in Cascade Falls. Early on, Mathias mostly kept to himself. He managed to finish his house by early April with some help from a few people from the town. Mathias paid the men with the jewels he had taken from his father. When he wasn't working on his farm, Mathias would often paint. Without his wife or his father to stop him, he would often paint for days on end, taking only a break to eat or to work in his fields. He sold some of his paintings for a decent price, and often traded them for food when he needed to. Mathias liked life in America, but the harsh Rhode Island winters made things hard on him. He had managed to store up enough food. He'd spend most of his winter trying to keep warm and painting. He would rarely venture out in the winter, which lead to being a very lonely life. By 1794 he grew tired of painting, and instead started to write. His writings were very disturbing. His Book ov Mathias was particularly disturbing, describing himself as a god. He became very delusional from his loneliness. Things got worse in the Winter of 94' when he had to burn his paintings to help him keep warm. Much of his food spoiled, and he nearly starved to death before his first spring crops were ready to harvest. But it wasn't until 1798 that he began his cult. =The Cult of Bloom= In 1798 Mathias attracted nine young women to his house, and convinced them that they should worship him. He used his natural charisma, charm, and good looks to convince them to do whatever they wanted. The girls ranged in age from 13 to 16. Some of the fathers of the girls protested, and tried to fight him. But he managed to kill them, proving himself even more to the girls. He convinced them to have sex with him, and used them as slaves. He kept them from their parents. Eventually he took to stealing from homes, raping the older women in town, and using the girls to do it. Members of his cult: *Maria Studdard *Elizabeth Gantz *Abigail Jameson *Catherine Sexton *Susana Benton *Mary Jones *Clara Blythe *Cora Sullivan *Emily Bowden The eldest two girls -- Maria Studdard and Abigail Jameson were called his Queens. The two ruled beside him. Maria was 16 at the time, and Elizabeth was 15. The girls kept the other girls in line. But Maria Dickson betrayeIn 1799 Mathias impregnated all nine girls. But the townspeople hard learned what he had done, and forced the girls to abort. Thomas Eccleston was told to look the other way, so that Mathias's evil would not be spread. This upset Mathias greatly, and in revenge he killed 7 lastborn children-- *Emma Merriweather - 13 years old *Joseph Lane - 17 years old *Jonathan Finley - 10 years old *Daniel Graham - 4 years old *Samuel Dickson - 7 years old *David Blankenship - 9 years old *Samantha Laramie - 6 years old He told the people of the town that as God Took the first born -- so he shall take the last. It wasn't long before he took a tenth girl into his cult -- Maria Dickson He raped every woman in town over the age of 12. He killed many witnesses. And he set fire to crops of those who would oppose him. He threatened to kill the girls if any would intervene with his plans. And this for the most part kept everyone away. In 1801, he decided that he would kill every man in town. He thought that he should be the only man allowed to live in Cascade Falls. This forced Maria Dickson to turn on him, and she told everyone she could. The town then decided to execute him without a trial. =End of the Cult= Knowing that his time was running out and that he couldn't live forever, Mathias impregnated the nine faithful followers, and sent them out of town. He then willingly came along, but not before killing several men. They took him to holding where he prophecized that one of his descendants would come to town again some day and wreak havoc. =Death= Mathias Bloom spent three days held in a cellar while the town decided what to do with him. It was then that they decided how to kill him. First, they cut off his right thumb. They then cut off his left arm. They then cut of fhis right leg, and set him on fire. As he screamed in agony, they finally ended it by cutting off his head and burying his remains. They then signed into law the Bloom Decree which stated that the name Mathias Bloom would be banned in town, and that none of his descendants would be allowed to set foot in Cascade Falls. =Descendants= The nine young women each went on to have a child -- and those children would also go on to have children. Today, there are many people who have descended from Mathias Bloom. The following are the ones that are known: *Joseph Studdard - The Legend *Giles Hughes - The Legend *Jordan Moore - The Cascade Falls Killer *Lorelei Russell *Xander Bloom *Wes Hughes *Anette Radcliff =Quotes= "I am god!" "As God took the first born, I will take the last!" "One day one of my children wiill return. They will bring back your nightmares. They will remind you what evil looks like. They will remind you of the terror that you once felt! They will remind you of ME!" Category:Characters Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blooms Category:Cult Leaders Category:MISTX0